I Swear I Ain't Crazy!
by X Acess X
Summary: Yuuri is.. special. for this reason he was locked up in an asylem. So when a strange woman offers him a way to escape, he jumps at the chance


Date started: 13/03/13

Date finished: 25/03/13

Mood: Sick

Today's fave word: Sleep

Notes: This plot has been nagging at the back of my mind now for three years. It doesn't go by the story's plot line, but everyone's basically the same. Only they all have special abilities and won't be introduced until a little later. But I want to test the waters first and see how people react to this chapter before I throw myself into writing a story nobody will read. So please review and tell me what you think.

This chapter has been beta'd (SP?) By Heartlessly Awesome

* * *

White. That's all I see. That's all there is. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the door, my cloths. Even the light shining down on me like my own personal spotlight is white. The only thing in this damned place that isn't white is the barred window to my right.

I don't know why they are keeping me here. I shouldn't be here, living in this torturous boredom. I haven't done anything to deserve this. I was honestly only trying to help! But they didn't believe me. Instead, they opted to call me mentally disturbed, delusional, or just plain crazy. I'm not! I'm just different. Special. But I guess it's only human nature to fear those who are different.

Though I can honestly say, that if continue to live like this, I truly will lose my mind.

Why won't they let me go home again? Back to mom, dad and Shori: My family. Sure they've visited once or twice, but ten-minute long conversations through bulletproof glass screens isn't the type of communication I want right now. I miss coming home from school, to mom asking how my day was. I miss Shori going psycho-ape whenever I leave the house and waiting up for dad to come home to watch the baseball game I'd recorded together. I just want to get out of here!

How long have I been here for? Three weeks? Four? Haven't they caused me enough mental stress yet?

**One Month Ago**

I could feel the scorching heat licking at the bare skin of my legs that my sleep shorts didn't reach. I opened my mouth to call out, only for a coughing frenzy to overcome me.

_Smoke_ I mentally identified, cracking open one of my black orbs to assess the situation. All around me, flames were eating the wood of desks and sliding doors. _A school._

I glanced quickly to the side of the room, catching sight of a still ticking clock mounted on the wall. _11:45 AM. _I made sure to tuck the information into the corner of my mind for later use. In the distance, I can hear screams, both males and female alike, accompanied with stomping feet as they race for the nearest fire exits.

I crouched down, crawling towards a hole in the wall that leads to the hallway, having already been destroyed by the raging flames. _Wait. _Pausing in the middle of the corridor, I scanned my surroundings. _I know this place._

I could feel my eyes widen as I recognized the building. _Hurry!_ My mind screamed at me. _Move!_ I stumbled over to the opposite side of the hallway to the smoke covered windows. _Please. Tell me it isn't. Prove me wrong. _I mentally begged. My hands shook as they hurriedly opened the window.

_Unfortunately, I was right… as usual._ Were the last words I thought before the area exploded from the flames being oxygenized by the fresh air I let in.

0o0

My black eyes' snapped open being graced with the sight of my bedroom ceiling and not the dark, dangerous flames that will soon be attacking the school. _My _school. I sat up quickly, barely noting the cold sweat covering me from head to toe, and my quick paced heartbeat. I was accustomed to waking this way; this was _normal_ for me.

Glancing at my alarm clock, I began rushing down stairs. _06:53. Someone should be at the school around now right?_

"Mom! Dad! It's happened again!" I called, alerting them of my dream. I stopped in the living room, my hand shaking slightly as I picked up the house phone.

_119 _my fingers moved clumsily over the buttons. No matter how many times I see this, I just can't seem to get used to the after-shock my mind and body goes though after seeing the traumatic images.

_Click._

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? I'm calling about a fire that's going to take place"

"Excuse me?"

"There's gonna be a fire at XXXXXX school at 11 this morning, do you understand?"

"I'm sorry but-" I felt my brows furrowed in annoyance at her disobedience.

"Look. I know it sounds crazy, but at 11 o'clock today that school is gonna catch fire. Now are you going to question me about it? Or are you going to send out an ambulance and fire truck to save hundreds of young lives?"

"Hey-!" Not waiting for the woman's response, I slammed down the phone venting my sudden anger out on the device.

"Yuu-chan?" I turned at the sound of my mother's exhausted voice. There huddled in the doorway, was my dishevelled family. My over-protective big brother included. Their hair puffed up with the usual case of bed head that Shori and I seemed to have inherited from them, along with crumpled pjs' and nighties.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked, waiting for the normal remark. I wasn't waiting long.

"Call me mama!" She scolded, then darted her eyes to the phone "You did make our number untraceable, right?"

I froze. _Damn._ This is why I get Dad to make the calls. I don't know how honestly, but when my parents put in a certain number code before making a call, it makes our number untraceable. But me being the major idiot I am, I have no clue as to how to do it, and I have just pretty much broadcasted my destination to the people I've been informing for the past twelve years, about upcoming events.

You see, I don't have dreams. No, never in my fifteen years of existence have I ever experienced the pleasure of dreaming. No, I'm not _normal_ enough to have dreams like every other person.

Instead, I have Visions. In other words, I see the disasters that will befall others the next day. I guess you could call me a psychic.

It was only six hours later that the police arrived, after receiving the house number from the woman I had contacted and tracking it back to our house. After another two hours of me trying to explain everything, they eventually branded be as an insane psychopath who set fire to her school because of _voices. _The next day, the _very nice_ men in white coats arrived at our door step to give my own customized jacket, and literally threw me into the back end of their truck. And that is the story of how I came to be in this hell hole.

My name is Yuuri Shibuya. I am a sixteen years old, baseball fanatic with psychic abilities who just wants to get out of this asylum because _I swear that I ain't crazy._


End file.
